Patrick Jones
Patrick Jones is one of the main antagonists in Impeachment Horn, along with Mikey Trump. He is the leader of the X-Scores, a group of people who plan to remake America (and eventually the Earth) in their own image, which Patrick reveals to Connie in episode 3. In episode 3, he views Mikey Trump as the horn who speaks boastfully for deceiving America after hearing the news about Trump's deceit. In episode 4, he and Yu discover that the Caliphate is the true master of the Trumpet Forces, and that Von Armageddon is a member of the Caliphate. In episode 12, he begins his phase of the "Horsemen Plan" where he and his horsemen will destroy statues as part of his plan to get rid of idolatry by destroying Trump Tower. Some of the Americans realize idolatry as sin. Biography Patrick Smith was born in the times of Mikey Trump's father. During Mikey Trump Sr's reign, everyone in his kingdom had a mark so that they could buy or sell. Patrick and his family did not possess the mark, so they had to get their hands dirty in order to get whatever they wanted. He and his family would go assaulting cops in this kingdom due to the fact that the cops were corrupt. As a result, they were put in jail. He then met other people who were in jail because they protested against Trump Sr. After the corrupt cops came in, the prisoners told him and his family to flee, with parting words like "Be nice to other people". The prisoners were able to destroy 75% of the corrupt officers there. The prisoners tell him that Trumpet Bank is where Mikey Trump Sr keeps all of his wealth. They eventually robbed Trumpet Bank, which has double the gold in Fort Knox. After getting away with the robbery, the cops eventually shot Patrick's parents. Patrick was left with all the stolen loot, and decided to find and help someone in need. He met a girl who was being chased by a violent robber. He tells the girl to get behind him while he fends off the robber. After using a powerful attack which he called the Great Flood to pierce the violent robber's heart and kill him. The girl thanks him, and he tells her that he has no one to accompany him. He then asks her for her name, and she tells him that it's Kimi Oona. Kimi asks him what they should do next, now that he has the stolen loot. Patrick then tells her that they should find a legitimate charity to give the money to, and a noble member of the Salvation Army comes in. He then proceeds to give all of his stolen loot to the employee who works there. The employee opens up his bag and it contains the stolen money which originally belonged to the corrupt ruler Mikey Trump Sr. He then accepts the offer, hoping that the rich will learn a lesson - to help the impoverished. Without any money, Patrick is unable to proceed further. He then asks Kimi Oona if she wants to be friends with him. She then nods her head and agrees to go with him as a friend. Quotes "It's evildoers like you that have brought me and my team here." * Patrick Jones to Von Armageddon's forces. "I shall set my vengeance upon you Mikey, for deceiving America." * Patrick to Mikey Trump gunning him down before the authorities arrive to impeach him. "It's time that we leave. We will meet you, Connie, in the next episode." In the Show He first appears in episode 1, where he and Kimi Oona are rampaging though Syria with him in his MaxHeart Warrior form. Von Armageddon tells his men to try and impede this form with their tanks, but to no avail. The warrior shred through all the tanks, prompting Von Armageddon to fight Patrick and Kimi. This results in him dying, but not before warning Mikey Trump that his antichrist empire might be attacked. In episode 2, he is a strategist. He can be very cunning. Personality Unlike the deceitful Mikey Trump, Patrick is a very tragic character due to him being born in a world where no one could buy or sell unless they had the mark. He is a very tragic character, motivated by desires to make the Earth a better place for everyone to live in, unlike most villains who plunder and destroy for fun. He is a man of his word, promising the pale horse rider and Hades the power to kill the idolaters with sword, hunger, death. Trivia The Four Horsemen represent four successive stages in the history of the church. However, Patrick is using that idea to get rid of idolatry. The attacks which he calls are related to the Bible: * The Great Flood * Lake of Fire * Seven Stars * Gaia's Fury | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Antagonists Category:X-Scores